


Welcome to the Dark Side

by QueenEmpath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Gen, Prison, mention of metal illnesses, mention of prison violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: lives of Azkaban's inmates were going smoothly until a black-haired, green-eyed prisoner showed up





	Welcome to the Dark Side

The loud clicking sound of chains brought Sirius out of his restful state. He got up and looked outside the small window; it was still dark. It was odd that they only brought new prisoners during the dark nighttime hours. Immediately, he was up and by the railing, peering out into the distance. The hallways were dark, and at the end of the hallway there were two prison guards dragging a person with a small frame. They were tightly chained. When they came closer he saw who it was. It was a boy, not more than fourteen or fifteen years old. His hair was dark and messy and he looked weak. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what this small boy had done that they brought him here. He had never heard of a child getting sentenced to Azkaban before. Maybe he was falsely accused, just like him.

The next day they were out of their cells to have food. Sirius was sitting in a corner, minding his own business, as usual. Just then he saw something, one of the other inmates, Moulder, had cornered the boy who looked terrified.

Against his better judgement, Sirius marched over and spoke in a cold voice, "Let the boy go, Moulder."

The larger man glanced at him and scoffed,"Go away Black, this has nothing to do with you." Moulder leered.

Sirius clenched his fists. He told Moulder to leave the boy alone again, but the burly man ignored him again, making lewd gestures at the boy. Sirius picked up the nearest fork and stabbed Moulder in the neck; who shouted in pain.

Sirius turned to the boy and said, "Go to your cell, now!"

The boy ran as fast as he could. He was trying to refrain from looking back. He hoped nothing bad would happen to his saviour. He dreaded to think what would have happened in the dark-haired man hadn't of stepped in.

* * *

That night Harry curled up in his cell. After what happened that day, he was scared and he hoped that the dark-haired man would be okay, after he had helped him, a guard appeared at the cell door, but Harry ignored him.

"Hey boy, come with me. Your assistance is needed," said the guard.

Fearing what might happen to him if he went out, Harry refused to move.

"Oye boy, are you deaf? I'm talking to you," the guard shouted frustratedly.

Harry's eyes twitched at the tone. That's how Uncle Vernon and Dudley used to talk to him. His blood boiled thinking about his '_family_'. He turned to the guard and spoke, his voice eerily calm, "Use that tone with me again and you'll regret it."

The guard took several steps back. There was something in the boy's voice that made the guard cower in fear.

The next day when they were having food, Harry searched for the long-haired man who'd helped him the previous day. He noticed that one guard was eyeing him up, and it seemed strange, almost as if he was scared of Harry; hee didn't understand what was happening. Immediately he spotted the man from yesterday. He was eating his food quietly, sitting in a corner, minding his own business. His left eye was black and swollen. Harry immediately move to sit by his side

"A– are you alright, Sir?" he asked cautiously.

Sirius looked up in shock, but relaxed to see the boy. "I'm as good as new," Sirius said with a smile. "Hey, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

Harry found his demeanour comforting. "Thank you for saving me yesterday, Mr Black," he said.

Sirius found the boy's behaviour very peculiar. He seemed so coy and polite, yet he was sentenced to Azkaban. Something wasn't right. "You can call me Sirius, uh-"

"Harry," he replied.

Sirius just nodded. Then Sirius' face turned down solemn, like he didn't want to remember something..

He lowered his voice and spoke, "Listen to me, Harry, and listen carefully. This place is very dangerous. Things happen here which are beyond these foolish guards' control. When you're not in your cell, you'll be with me! You won't go anywhere alone, and don't leave your cell at night if anyone calls you, pretend to be asleep."

Harry just nodded.

Sirius looked around and continued to whisper, "Why did they send you here? What could you have you done?"

Harry shifted in his seat. He opened his mouth and then closed it, not sure if Sirius would believe him, after all, no one else did.

"I– I was convicted for murdering my uncle, aunt and cousin, but I didn't do it, I swear! I didn't do it! It's all Tom's doing, I didn't do it, it would never–"

Sirius interrupted Harry in hushed tones, "Who is Tom?"

"H– he– he's a very bad boy. He likes bad things, he likes hurting people," Harry said with a shiver.

Sirius had to put his hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from shaking. "Did this Tom hurt you as well?" Sirius asked again.

Harry just shook his head. "No. He–he said he needs me as much I need him, and–" Before Harry could complete his sentence, Sirius stopped him.

"Harry, no matter that bastard said, he set you up, he framed you. You need to prove your innocence," Sirius encouraged. He wouldn't let another innocent soul rot here.

"But how? No one believes me," Harry replied.

"Look, we went through two months of psychiatric visits, to make sure we don't go insane or whatever. Anyone can go crazy here, talking to that greasy-haired bastard could help,"Sirius suggested.

Harry just nodded.

* * *

The night was a bit chilly, the water from communal shover seemed colder than usual. He stayed still, water dripping from his dark hair. He felt goosebumps, as if someone was behind him. He turned around, and there was Moulder, he was standing there grinning like a shark.

"Your bodyguard doesn't seem to be around. Don't worry, I'll keep you company," he said slyly as he put his arm around Harry, his grip tight. Harry's cold, hardened eyes met Moulder's.

"Get your filthy hands off me," said Harry, his tone as cold as steel.

Moulder ignored it and started to lower his hand.

"I said, get your hands off me, pervert!"

Moulder pulled back, he was about to punch the other man when his eyes met the cold eyes which were glinting dangerously.

"I'll show you what real pain feels like," he said.

The whole area echoed with loud screams.

* * *

Next morning everyone was following their normal daily routine. Sirius was sitting with Harry while other inmates were talking.

"Did you hear what happened to Moulder?"

"He was beaten to death, and his attacker tried to castrate him," they murmured.

"Who could've done it? Moulder was the scariest guy in Azkaban."

"It–It's the Ghoul! Someone summoned the Ghoul. We're all going to die!" one prisoner shouted.

"Shut up, Crabbe!" the others mocked.

"What's a Ghoul?" Harry asked.

Sirius just shook his head. "Don't pay any mind to it. It's just a legend that says a vengeful spirit known as 'The Ghoul' lurks in Azkaban. Those who want to exact revenge on someone, make Ghoul's symbol with their blood and it appears," Sirius explained.

Harry looked terrified, but Sirius just ruffled his hair.

After Moulder's death, nothing major happened in Azkaban. Until one day when two guards were dragging a prisoner called Barty Crouch Jr to solitary confinement. Barty was imprisoned on charges of terrorism. Barty laughed as the guards were taking him to the cell. Harry was very disturbed by it.

* * *

That night Barty was laying in his cell when someone approached him. He immediately got up and stood by the bars in a submissive posture.

"You shouldn't be here. What if someone sees you?" he said, his voice filled with worry.

His visitor just smirked. "Don't worry about me. The Ghoul's persona is very strong. Those fools will never figure it out. Have you done what I've told you?"

"Yes, Master. I've sent that letter to my mother. The poor lady won't be able to resist her son's pain, she'll come," Barty laughed.

Within a week, Barty's parents came to visit him. They stood outside the solitary confinement cell. Mr Crouch refused to even look at his son, while Mrs Crouch stood as close as she could.

"Happy to see me, mother?" Barty asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Mrs Crouch just sniffed. "Oh Barty. What have you done? Your father is deeply hurt by your actions," she said.

Barty just snorted

"Father never cared about anyone besides himself," he said through gritted teeth.

Mrs Crouch just shook her head. "Barty please–"

Before she could say anything he cut her off, "Did you bring what asked? Did they check you?" he asked impatiently.

"No, because of your father's connections they didn't check us,"

With that, she pulled out a small box from inside her dress and gave it to Barty. He took it immediately and hid it.

"Margaret come now," shouted Mr Crouch.

Mrs Crouch bid a tearful goodbye to her son and left.

* * *

That night everyone was having dinner when there was a huge explosion. The whole of Azkaban shook and everyone was in hysterics. Everyone was running for their lives. Seeing the golden opportunity, Sirius ran in search of Harry. Maybe they both could take advantage of this situation. He ran into dark corridors, searching for the young boy.

"Harry, Harry!" he shouted, hoping nothing bad happened to lad.

All of a sudden he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around, but couldn't see anything in the dark corridors. Then the sensation returned. Before he knew it someone hit him from behind and he fell unconscious.

When Sirius woke up, he was tied up with ropes. He struggled but it was in vain.

"I see you're awake, Black," said Crouch.

Sirius looked up to see Crouch standing over him, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What have you done to Harry?" Sirius demanded.

Crouch just smirked just then a few other figures came into view. When he saw who was leading them his face fell. There stood Harry; his messy hair was pulled back, his green eyes were hardened and he didn't look coy or uncertain anymore.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned sadly. He wasn't prepared to hear what came next.

"I'm not Harry," he said, each word was like a knife in the gut.

"Can we kill him before our great escape? It'll be fun," said Barty.,

" He's important to Harry, but Harry's weak. So I had to take the charge, I had to get rid of the Dursleys. I had to deal with Moulder because weak Harry couldn't do it. You're important to him, but you're of no use to me, kill him," said Har-the man, looking at Sirius.

Before they could hurt Sirius, there was the sound of guns firing and a group of policeman entered. Sirius fell on the floor. There was the sound of bullets being fired and someone shouting.

"Neutralise them immediately." Was the last thing he heard before everything went quiet.

* * *

The next time Sirius opened his eyes, he found himself in the infirmary. There was an old woman in doctor's uniform writing some notes. He saw that greasy haired Psychiatrist– Snape there too; he was talking to a tall police officer.

"What do you mean, we have to remove Potter?" demanded the officer.

"Apparently the boy is suffering from multiple personality disorder, and has a malevolent and cunning personality known as Tom. As Tom,, he murdered his relatives and one of the inmates. He's highly manipulative, that's why he was able to keep other prisoners on his side. He is too dangerous for this place. He should be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital and Mental Institute," said Snape.

He looked at the old woman who simply nodded.

* * *

Sirius was back in his cell. He was watching as four guards dragged a chained Harry away. He was struggling but no avail,

"Please officer, I'm not insane. I'm not insane, it's all Tom's doing. I haven't done anything." He passed Sirius's and continued shouting, "Sirius, please tell them I haven't done anything. It's all Tom's doing, please, Sirius."

With a heavy heart Sirius just looked away, ignoring Harry's pleas. After what happened the other day, he would never see Harry the same way again. As corridor's gates closed, everything went back to the way it was before.

Sirius had come here alone and was left to his solitude once more.

END


End file.
